Digimon: Freedom Fighters
by Armadillomon
Summary: It's a brand new season of Digimon featuring the characters from Seasons 1 and 2. The adventures begin six months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Look for new characters to be introduced as the season progresses.
1. Something's Wrong in the Digital World

Author's notes for these stories:

First and foremost, I do not own Digimon or any of the characters involved in my stories, except for the original characters I created.

Next, this series, "Digimon: Freedom Fighters" is written in what I call "TV show" format. This means that each story is written as if it were an episode of the TV series. They aren't scripts, but as you read on, you'll get the idea, I'm sure. Also, the entire series makes up one "season" of the show. There will be at least 50 "episodes" eventually.

Third, this season begins about six months after the end of Season 2 (Digimon Adventure 02).

Finally, another note about the writing format. The introductory paragraph of each story is told by one of the characters. When I wrote these stories on my computer, I changed the text color to match the Digivice color of the character reading the introduction. However, since doesn't preserve colors, I'll put the name of the introducer in my notes at the beginning of each story. For this episode, Ken reads the introduction.

ENJOY!

Digimon Freedom Fighters Episode 1: Something's Wrong in the Digital World

INTRODUCTION

**Hey, Ken here. Hard to believe it's been six months since we defeated MaloMyotismon. We've all kept in touch, and our Digimon spend as much time in our world as they do in their own. As for me, I found out that I get to go to America for a week to live with a kid from Chicago. It's a school thing, but you can bet I'll still take Wormmon with me! Anyway, I've gotta go. My mom's calling me, and I don't want to keep her waiting!**

CHAPTER 1: Worried Wormmon

"Ken, dinner's ready," Mrs. Ichijouji said. Her son, Ken, was in his room, reading.

"Be down in a minute," came his reply. He walked to his computer and held up his black D-3 Digivice. "Digiport, open!"

As he said these words, an image spiraled out from the center of the computer monitor. It was a Digiport, and it displayed the image of a small green insect Digimon.

"Hey, Wormmon!" Ken greeted his partner Digimon. He noticed the depressed look on Wormmon's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, unless you think that someone going around and destroying the Digital World is wrong," came the Digimon's reply. Wormmon was obviously shaken up about something.

"You look like you've just seen Chimeramon ghost. Why don't you come back here and tell me about it, okay?"

Wormmon's face relaxed after Ken suggested this. He stepped through the Digiport and appeared moments later in Ken's bedroom. Once Wormmon saw Ken, he leaped into his arms and cried.

"It's terrible, Ken!" He began. "Everything's destroyed. Somebody's gone around and made a mess of everything. It's horrible." Ken was hugging his Digimon, trying to make him feel better.

"If it helps, I'll e-mail Davis and the others. We can check things out tomorrow." This seemed to put Wormmon at ease.

"Ken, your meatloaf casserole is getting cold."

Mrs. Ichijouji was getting impatient. After remembering that it was dinner time, Ken set Wormmon on his bed.

"Don't worry, pal. It will be okay."

"Thanks. Oh, Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Bring me some meatloaf casserole, please."

Ken smiled and left the room.

CHAPTER 2: Meeting in the Park

"Where's Ken? He said he'd be here five minutes ago."

David was pacing back and forth. His partner, Veemon, was giving him a disgusted look. Davis had a habit of getting strange looks from people.

"Davis, sit down. It's not like _you've_ never been late to a meeting before." TK spoke for everyone when he said this. Patamon, a small orange and white Digimon with wings, agreed with his partner.

Just then, Ken and Wormmon entered the park.

"Sorry we're late. Wormmon insisted that I bring a lunch."

Ken opened a paper sack. At the smell of food, Armadillomon and Veemon ran to Wormmon's side.

"Oh, boy! Meatloaf casserole!" Armadillomon was in ecstasy.

Veemon was the next one to choose food from Ken's bag.

"Meatloaf stew, my favorite!"

By the time Wormmon got to the bag, all that was left was a thermos. He removed it from the bag and took off the lid.

"Yum, a meatloaf milkshake!" Wormmon exclaimed. Gatomon and Patamon, as well as the Digi-Destined, just looked at the feasting Digimon with sick expressions.

"I think I'd lose seven of my nine lives if I took a drink from that thing. Gross!" Gatomon said what everyone else was thinking.

Ken's D-Terminal beeped, indicating that he had received an e-mail. It was from Yolei.

Ken:

Sorry, but I can't come to the meeting. Izzy and I have to go to a computer show with the school's computer club. Good luck!

Yolei

"What's it say?" Cody asked. Ken read the message to the others, then got right down to business.

"Okay guys. The reason I called this meeting is because of what Wormmon saw in the Digital World last night," Ken turned to his Digimon, who had finished his milkshake. "Wormmon, please tell them what you told me last night."

Wormmon looked at the group and began to describe what he had seen. As he told the others of the Digital World's condition, they all became noticeably concerned.

"That's terrible!" Kari shouted. "Who would do something like that?"

"I don't get it," Cody said, "I thought the Digital World was protected by Owikawa's gift."

"So did I," Ken stated, "but somehow, somebody is attacking the Digital World."

Davis was ready for action. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

TK wasn't so sure. "Normally I'd want to stop whoever is doing this, but it's been a long time since our Digimon have had to fight." He looked at the Digimon. "They might not be up to it."

Patamon hopped off of TK's head and hovered in the air in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're up to it!" The other Digimon nodded in agreement.

Ken smiled at Wormmon. "See," he began, "I told you they'd help." Then he turned to the others.

"There's a computer we can use in the library. Let's go."

The Digimon walked to their partners and they all headed to the library.

"Thanks, Ken," Wormmon said. Ken picked him up and went to the library with his partner in his arms.

CHAPTER 3: Surveying the Damage

"Oh, look at all the destruction. It's awful!"

Kari was shocked. There were trees knocked down and buildings collapsed everywhere.

"This isn't good," Cody said. "Who's doing this?"

"I don't know, but we can take him, can't we, Veemon?" Davis, as usual, was jumping ahead of himself, but Veemon agreed. They could take down whoever was doing this, he thought.

"TK, we should split up and try to see what's going on," Patamon told his partner.

"Patamon's right, you guys," TK said. "We can cover more ground that way." The others agreed with him.

TK continued: "Kari and I will take a look from the air. Cody, you cross the lake and see if there's anyone on the other side that can help. Ken, you and Davis search the woods. Now that that's settled, let's go."

After Patamon and Gatomon Armor Digivolved into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, TK and Kari flew off. Cody and Armadillomon walked to the edge of the lake. Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to Submarimon and Cody stepped inside the cabin. They dove into the lake and left.

That left David and Ken. They were walking through the forest. As they went on, the damage was getting worse. Ken was getting angry, and Wormmon could tell.

"Ken, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how no matter how many evil Digimon we fight, new ones keep coming to cause problems."

"Don't worry, Ken," Wormmon consoled his companion. "I'm here, and so is everyone else. Right, Veemon?"

"Yeah," Veemon answered, "Davis and I are here to help the Digital World too. Isn't that right, Davis? Uh, Davis?"

Davis was muttering about something to himself and was completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"How come TB got to go with Kari and I have to go with Ken?" Davis wasn't helping Ken's morale at all. Veemon nudged Davis in the leg.

"Uh, I don't think you're helping the problem, Davis." Veemon, as always, was trying to keep Davis from digging an even deeper hole for himself. Davis didn't have the chance to make things worse, however, because just then, they all heard a rustling in the bushes. Veemon and Wormmon instantly prepared to defend their partners.

Suddenly, a pink mouse popped out of the shrubbery. He saw the two Digimon and the two Digi-Destined, and smiled to himself.

"Great," the Digimon said, "She'll be happy to know that you're here." He turned and ran. That's when Davis noticed something shiny on the mouse's neck.

"Stop that Chuumon!" Davis shouted. Wormmon and Veemon chased after the fleeing Digimon.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon's attack held Chuumon in place.

"Good," Davis said. "Now, Veemon, get that Dark Ring!" Veemon leaped into the air.

"Vee Headbutt!"

He slammed into the Dark Ring on Chuumon's neck. It cracked and then shattered into a million tiny pieces before finally disappearing.

"Hey, little guy," Davis approached the trembling Chuumon. "Who put that Dark Ring on you?"

"Huh? What Dark Ring?" Chuumon was still unsure of what was going on. "I thought the Digimon Emperor was good now."

At the mention of his former title, Ken turned away. Even though it had been a long time since he last held the Emperor's whip, he still hadn't completely gotten over it yet.

"Don't you remember anything that happened to you?" Veemon asked. Chuumon thought for a moment, and then answered him.

"All I remember was that I was running through the woods," he explained. "All of a sudden, I felt something go around my neck. The next thing I remember is seeing you guys."

"Hey, Chuumon?" Ken had returned to the group. "Will you help us find out what's going on here?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Chuumon answered. Ken, Davis, Wormmon, Veemon, and Chuumon continued into the forest.

CHAPTER 4: Familiar Face

"It's a great day for a swim, isn't it, Cody?"

Submarimon and Cody were in the lake. When Cody first got the Digi-Egg of Reliability, he was terrified of the water. But once Armadillomon gained the ability to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon, Cody's fear of water evaporated.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "You know, Submarimon, we haven't done this in a while. Once we stop whoever's behind the damage, we should do this more often.

"You got it, Cody," Submarimon promised, "In fact, we should…" Submarimon was interrupted when something hit him from behind. He turned around to see a Seadramon.

"Ice Blast!" Submarimon was hit again, this time head-on. Cody was getting angry.

"Get him, Submarimon!" he yelled. Then, he got a glimpse of Seadramon's tail. _A Dark Ring? How did that get there? _Upon making this new discovery, Cody changed his command.

"Just aim for the Dark Ring, okay?"

"No problem," his Digimon said. "Oxygen Torpedo!"

Two blasts of air hit Seadramon's tail, but missed the Ring. Seadramon fired another shot.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon's attack grazed Submarimon's fin. Submarimon was racing toward Seadramon's tail. He rammed the Dark Ring as hard as he could. It cracked and fell off.

The battle created a strong current. It swept Seadramon and Submarimon onto the shore. Once they were there, Cody got out of Submarimon, who then de-Digivolved back to Armadillomon.

"We broke the Dark Ring," Armadillomon observed, "so why is he still acting all weird?"

Suddenly, Seadramon began to shrink. He returned to a form Armadillomon and Cody both recognized.

"Betamon!" They both knew instantly. Betamon was the partner of another Digi-Destined child, a boy named Michael who lived in America. Upon hearing his name, Betamon's eyes opened.

"Michael?"

He saw Cody and Armadillomon both standing over him.

"Huh? What happened?"

Cody held up the broken Dark Ring. Betamon instantly realized what had happened.

"Do you remember who put this on you, Betamon?" Cody asked.

"Yes."

Betamon proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"I was swimming along, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, a mean woman threw a bunch of Dark Rings into the lake. I swam as fast as I could, but it was just no use. Next thing I know, I'm on the beach, talking to you guys.

"That Dark Ring made you Digivolve to Seadramon," Cody said. Betamon was in the middle of apologizing for his behavior when Cody's D-Terminal chirped. He pulled it out of his pocket. He had received a message from Davis.

Hey everybody,

Found a Chuumon with a Dark Ring. We broke it, but he wasn't much help. Anyone else had any luck?

Davis

Cody sent a reply and then asked Betamon if he would like to guard the beach for them.

"I would be happy to, guys," he answered.

With that, Cody and Armadillomon continued along the beach, looking for someone else that could tell them what was going on.

CHAPTER 5: Roachmon's Spire

TK and Kari were flying above the forest for about half an hour when they got Davis' e-mail. Kari summarized it for TK.

"It's from Davis. He says he found a Chuumon with a Dark Ring, but they took care of it." As she finished reading the message, a new message arrived. This one was from Cody.

"Cody says that they found Michael's Betamon and asked him to guard the beach area," TK announced. "He says that they're going to look around for a little bit and then meet Ken and Davis back at the clearing."

"All right," Kari said, "We haven't really seen anything up here, so why don't we go back, too?"

"Hold it, Kari," her Digimon, Nefertimon, said. "Look up ahead." Looming high above the treetops was a tall black tower.

"That looks like a Control Spire," TK observed. "Let's knock it down, Pegasusmon."

Suddenly, a Digimon flew up at them from the woods below. It was Roachmon, an insect Digimon. Like Chuumon and Seadramon, Roachmon was also being controlled by a Dark Ring.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Roachmon demanded. "You better not come near my Control Spire!"

"We don't want any trouble," Kari began. "We just want to knock down that Control Spire."

"If you want to destroy this Control Spire, you'll have to destroy me first!" Roachmon challenged. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were ready to accept Roachmon's challenge.

"If you insist," Pegasusmon said. "Star Shower!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!" came Nefertimon's attack.

Roachmon turned around and began to flee in fear.

"Wait! I was just kidding! Please don't hurt me!" The attacks hit him, but all they did was knock him out of the air and into the forest below. With Roachmon out of the way, TK and Kari came up with a plan to take care of the Control Spire.

"We haven't done this in a while, partner," Pegasusmon said. "Think we're up for it?"

"Of course we are," was Nefertimon's quick reply. "Let's do it!" Pegasus and Nefertimon's front feet began to glow.

"Golden Noose!"

A golden rope of light appeared between the two Armor Digimon, which they then used to topple the tower.

"Let's head back, Kari," TK suggested.

"Yeah," Kari agreed. "We've done our job up here." They turned around and headed back to the clearing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Cody and Armadillomon decided to go back to the beach.

"All right, Armadillomon," Cody decided. "Let's go back and meet up with the others. Digi-Armor, energize!"

When Cody said these words, a beam of light shout out of his D-3 and surrounded Armadillomon

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to… Submarimon, Reliable guardian of the sea!"

"Digi-Cruise Lines now boarding!" Submarimon opened his cabin, and Cody climbed inside.

CHAPTER 6: Calling it a Day

Davis, trying to sound like a leader, addressed the group.

"So guys, it looks like we've got a whole new enemy," Davis stated.

"Yeah," Kari said, "and whoever it is has managed to put up at least one Control Spire."

"But Gatomon and I took care of the one in this area," Patamon chimed in.

"Betamon told us something that you all should know," Cody began. "He said that some strange woman threw Dark Rings into the lake. That's how one got attached to him."

Ken was a little apprehensive. It can't be Arukenimon. She's gone now, isn't she? He was deep in thought until Wormmon called his name.

"Ken, the others have gone through the gate already. Shouldn't we go, too?" Wormmon gave his partner an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, let's go, pal!" As Ken and Wormmon disappeared through the Digiport, an ominous figure suddenly appeared in the woods.

"So, they've finally noticed my work, huh? Well then, let the games begin!" The mysterious figure said. At the sound of her voice, the Digimon who heard her ran and hid.

"You can run, but you can't hide," she shouted. "This world will soon belong to me!"

_Who is this woman, and what does she have planned for the Digital World? Find out in the next edition of Digimon: Freedom Fighters!_


	2. Lasso Whip!

Author's notes for these stories:

First and foremost, I do not own Digimon or any of the characters involved in my stories, except for the original characters I created.

Next, this series, "Digimon: Freedom Fighters" is written in what I call "TV show" format. This means that each story is written as if it were an episode of the TV series. They aren't scripts, but as you read on, you'll get the idea, I'm sure. Also, the entire series makes up one "season" of the show. There will be at least 50 "episodes" eventually. The series will be one story, with each episode being a chapter.

Third, this season begins about six months after the end of Season 2 (DigimonAdventure 02).

Finally, another note about the writing format. The introductory paragraph of each story is told by one of the characters. When I wrote these stories on my computer, I changed the text color to match the Digivice color of the character reading the introduction. However, since doesn't preserve colors, I'll put the name of the introducer in my notes at the beginning of each story. For this episode, Cody reads the introduction.

ENJOY!

Digimon Freedom Fighters Episode 2: Lasso Whip!

INTRODUCTION

**Wormmon informed Ken that something bad was happening in the Digital World, so Ken called a meeting of us Digi-Destined. We all showed up, except for Yolei, who had to go to Computer Club. We all agreed that we had to learn what was going on. Once we got to the Digital World, we were attacked by Digimon wearing Dark Rings. One of them was Betamon, who told us that a strange woman was responsible, leaving us all with just one question: has Arukenimon returned?**

CHAPTER 1: Meeting at Davis' Apartment

"These kids are going to come back, and I want to be ready for them," DarkEeveemon cackled as she cracked her whip. The helpless Digimon she was ordering around returned to work. "I want that Spire replaced by sunset!"

_Fools,_ she thought as she headed to her study. _Those pathetic Digimon are almost as worthless as those kids. _She poured herself a glass of juice and reviewed her plans for Digi-World domination.

(The next day)

"So Ken, could you guys use my help today?" Yolei asked. She had missed the opportunity to help the last time because of Computer Club, but she was free today.

She had met up with Ken, who was on her way to Davis' apartment. They had collectively decided to avoid opening a Digiport on a public computer after Yolei and Izzy learned that the government would be monitoring them. Ever since the events leading up to the battle with MaloMyotismon six months ago, the efforts to learn the truth about the Digital World had been doubled. While some of their parents knew about the Digi-Destined's activities, they didn't exactly want it to be made public knowledge.

"Sure, Yolei," Ken replied. "After the discoveries we made yesterday, we've definitely got some work to do over there. We could use all the help we can get."

As the two arrived at Davis' apartment building, Yolei paused for a minute. She would never admit it to his face, but she secretly had a crush on Ken. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she quickly followed Ken into the building. Standing in front of the elevator doors were Cody and TK.

"Hey guys," TK said. His Digimon, Patamon, was barely visible under TK's hat. Cody's Digimon, Armadillomon was on the floor next to the two children, doing his best impression of a stuffed animal. As for Wormmon and Hawkmon, they were outside the apartment building. Wormmon was climbing up the side of the building, with Hawkmon flying right next to him.

The four friends exchanged greetings, and then stepped on to the open elevator. Once they got to where they were going, they heard something crash into the door to Davis' apartment from the inside. Suddenly the door opened.

"What was that for, June?" It was Davis.

"You were supposed to give that birthday card to Matt two days ago!" June yelled, pointing to an envelope that was on a nearby table.

"I thought you gave up on Matt," Davis replied. "Besides, what makes you think I've even seen Matt recently?" It was a valid question. Davis hadn't seen Matt in about a month.

"Well he _is _your friend, isn't he?"

Davis was about to respond to his sister's question when he noticed the four visitors standing at his door.

"Well, I guess we'll let ourselves in," Yolei said, pushing her way past Davis. The others followed her lead.

"I'll be back for you later," June said. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a card to deliver." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Good," Davis said. "I thought she'd never leave. Now let's get down to business." He paused for a second.

"Hey wait a second. Where's Kari?"

"I'm right here, Davis," came a reply from the doorway. Kari had gotten there right before June stormed out. Her Digimon, Gatomon, was standing in front of her.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window.

"Oh my gosh," Yolei exclaimed. "We forgot about our Digimon!" Ken and Yolei went to Davis' window and quickly unlatched it. Ken reached out and picked up Wormmon, and then Hawkmon flew in threw the open window.

"Now we can get started," Ken stated.

CHAPTER 2: Plan of Attack

"I don't get it," Kari began. "I thought we had gotten rid of all the Control Spires. Now it seems like someone else is creating a bunch of brand new ones."

"It couldn't be Arukenimon, could it? I mean we all saw her get destroyed," Cody replied.

"Well whoever it is, we've gotta stop her," Yolei said. "So what do we know about this creep, besides the fact that she's evil and everything?"

"We know she's female, probably a Digimon." Ken explained. "Apparently, she has the ability to create Control Spires as well as Dark Rings. We managed to free a few Digimon from the Rings, but who knows how many she's enslaved?" Ken was worried. Every time he thought about what they had seen in the Digital World the other day, he couldn't help but wonder if the powers that had transformed him into the Digimon Emperor had somehow managed to survive the epic battle with MaloMyotismon six months earlier. He shuddered at that thought.

"Don't worry, Ken," Wormmon attempted to comfort his friend. "We'll stop her. You'll see."

"Right," Davis said. "We better get started. Digi-Port, open!" He held his blue D-3 Digivice up to his computer monitor. Once the Digi-Port opened, the entire group disappeared through the portal in a burst of white light, off to fight another battle.

CHAPTER 3: No Digivolving Zone

Upon arriving in the Digital World, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon take a look around at an area seemingly untouched by their new enemy. Curious, Gatomon speaks up.

"Maybe we're in the wrong area?"

"No, it's here all right," Kari stated. "I can feel it."

"I feel it too," Ken agreed. "It's the powers of darkness. It's strong here, but it gets stronger as we move that way." He points deeper into the forest. Dark, ominous clouds circle above an area in the middle of the forest. As the Digi-Destined walked along the path through the forest, they pass a vending machine. Suddenly, Davis recognizes their location.

"Hey! I know where we are! We passed this vending machine the first time I came to the Digital World!" Davis exclaimed.

"I remember now," T.K. said. "But this doesn't make any sense. I was expecting us to be near the lake we went to last time, but now it's like we're on the opposite side of the Digital World."

"Is that a problem?" Yolei asked.

"No, but it _is_ strange," T.K responded.

A rustling in the trees ahead caught everyone's attention.

"Come no further! You're entering a restricted area!"

It was a Bakemon, a ghost Digimon. He appeared to be the leader of a whole team of Bakemon, because there were at least a dozen of the ghosts behind him.

"Restricted by who?" Ken demanded.

"None of your business," Bakemon retorted. "When my boss wants you to know who she is, she'll let you know. Of course, you won't be around long enough for it to matter, but still…"

"I don't think so," Davis said. "Veemon, go get them!" Veemon nodded and approached.

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Wormmon, help him out!" Ken shouted.

"Sticky Net!"

"I don't think so!" Bakemon exclaimed. His colleagues moved forward.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" they all cried in unison. After a quick pause, Wormmon and Veemon knew what they had to do to protect their partners.

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Wormmon?"

"Veemon Digivolve to… Ex.. uh, I guess I'm still Veemon…"

Desipte their failed Digivolution attempt, the two Rookies managed to dive out of the way just in time.

"What happened, guys?" Davis wondered.

"There must be a Control Spire nearby," Ken deduced.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Yolei started. "We've got these D-Terminals for a reason. They're not just for email, you know." Cody, T.K., and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Armor, Energize!" The four children shouted.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Galloping Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"

"You better Armor Digivolve too, Veemon," Davis said. However, it was apparent from the look on Veemon's face that he was too weak from earlier.

"I can't, Davis. Too… Tired…"

"I need a nap," Wormmon was in the same boat as Veemon.

"It's okay, guys," Digmon said. "We can handle this. Gold Rush!" Digmon's drills shot from his body to the Bakemon, stunning five of them and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Now it's my turn. Tempest Wing!" A beam of red energy nailed a Bakemon square in the face.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon yelled as shooting stars rained down on the Bakemon from his wings.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon's attack pummeled the lead Bakemon, knocking him on his back.

"We better get out of here before they wake up," Ken recommended. He and Davis picked up their Digimon, and they all headed past the unconscious Bakemon towards the dark clouds. Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon catch a glimpse of something from the air.

"Does anyone else see what I see?" Halsemon asked.

"Look up there, Kari," Nefertimon said.

"Looks like another Control Spire," Kari replied.

"Well, let's take care of it, then," T.K. stated.

"Not so fast!"

The entire group froze at the sound of this new voice.

"You can't destroy my Control Spire this time, kiddies! In fact, the only one destroying anything today is me, and I'm going to destroy you!"

CHAPTER 4: The Enemy Revealed

While the Digimon and their human partners just remained in place, confused at what was happening, a Digimon jumped out from behind the trees. She looked like a fox, but was wearing leather garb. She also had belts on her legs, and was holding a whip in one hand.

"Before I destroy you, let me introduce myself. I'm DarkEeveemon, the master of this world. I control the powers of darkness in the palm of my hand! Don't come any closer or I'll unleash my Lasso Whip on you!"

"We're not afraid of you," Yolei shouted.

"Yeah, we can take care of you easily!" Davis exclaimed.

Ken leaned over to Davis and whispered in his ear.

"Uh, Davis, our Digimon are too weak to fight right now. We better leave this one to T.K. and the others," Ken suggested.

"Typical," Davis retorted. "T.K. always gets to have all the fun."

"Get her guys!" T.K. screamed.

"Not so fast!" the evil Digimon yelled. "Lasso Whip!"

Digmon and Halsemon are able to avoid the attack, but Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Veemon, and Wormmon are knocked to the ground. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, as a result of them crashing to the ground, de-Digivolve, leaving two exhausted Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, in their place.

"You missed us!" Digmon exclaimed. "Rock Cracking!" The ground cracked below DarkEeveemon, but she used her whip on a tree so that she could swing out of the way. She landed several feet away, but Halsemon had a clear shot from there.

"Tempest Wing!"

The red energy hit DarkEeveemon, stunning her long enough for Cody to get an idea.

"Yolei, now's our chance! We have to destroy that Control Spire!"

"Right," Yolei nodded. "Halsemon, let's go!"

Stopping to pick up their human companions, Digmon and Halsemon then headed toward the Control Spire.

CHAPTER 5: Another Toppled Tower

After setting Cody back on the ground, Digmon followed Halsemon the rest of the way to the Control Spire.

"Alright, guys. Go for it!" Yolei shouted.

"Gold Rush!"

"Eagle Eye!"

The two Digimon's attacks hit the Control Spire dead-on. It began to crumble, and then collapsed completely. Sensing the destruction of another Spire, DarkEeveemon jumped up, and prepared to attack.

"You little brats destroyed my tower! Now you'll pay! Lasso Whip!" The attack was aimed at Ken and Davis, because they were closest to her.

With their partners in danger, and the Control Spire destroyed, Veemon and Wormmon hopped up, feeling a surge of strength run through them. They began to glow as Davis' and Ken's D-3's began to beep and flash.

"Veemon Digivove to… ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!"

The two Champion Digimon blocked DarkEeveemon's attack. Realizing that now wasn't a good time for a fight, she tried to run away.

"Where do you think you're going, DarkEeveemon?" Stingmon asked, grabbing her.

"I've gotta get out of here. Leave me alone!" DarkEeveemon said, beginning to panic.

"I don't think so!" ExVeemon said. "Vee Laser!" The attack nailed DarkEeveemon in the chest.

"Bad idea!" a voice came from behind them. It was the lead Bakemon, and his army was behind him.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!"

"We better get out of here, guys!" ExVeemon suggested. Stingmon dropped DarkEeveemon to pick up Ken, ExVeemon grabbed Davis, and they headed towards the Digi-Port. Digmon and Halsemon were already on their way back from destroying the Spire, and T.K. and Kari held their two Digimon as they all ran back to the Digi-Port.

"You might have won this battle, Digi-Destined," DarkEeveemon taunted, "But the war is far from over. Mark my words, someday this world will be mine!"

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon made it to the Digi-Port just as DarkEeveemon finished threatening them. Davis opened the port and they all stepped through it. Moments later, they had rematerialized in Davis' room.

CHAPTER 6: DarkEeveemon Regroups

"They did it again!"

DarkEeveemon was furious, and she was taking it out on her minions. A group of Gazimon dove under a rock to avoid the wrath of her whip.

"I've already lost two Control Spires, and I haven't even gotten started yet! Oh, well. Those miserable kids won't ruin any more of my plans. I'm almost finished with what I came here to do, and once I unleash my evil plot, no one will be able to stop me!"

_Will the Digi-Destined be able to stop DarkEeveemon before she has a chance to carry out her evil plot? Find out in the next edition of Digimon: Freedom Fighters!_


	3. Discovery at the Ruins

Author's notes for these stories:

First and foremost, I do not own Digimon or any of the characters involved in my stories, except for the original characters I created.

Next, this series, "Digimon: Freedom Fighters" is written in what I call "TV show" format. This means that each story is written as if it were an episode of the TV series. They aren't scripts, but as you read on, you'll get the idea, I'm sure. Also, the entire series makes up one "season" of the show. There will be at least 50 "episodes" eventually.

Third, this season begins about six months after the end of Season 2 (Digimon Adventure 02).

Finally, another note about the writing format. The introductory paragraph of each story is told by one of the characters. When I wrote these stories on my computer, I changed the text color to match the Digivice color of the character reading the introduction. However, since doesn't preserve colors, I'll put the name of the introducer in my notes at the beginning of each story. For this episode, Yolei reads the introduction.

Oh and of course please review my work, whether you think it's good or bad. But if you think it's bad, please please PLEASE post thoughts on how I can improve it.

ENJOY!

Digimon Freedom Fighters Episode 3: Discovery at the Ruins

INTRODUCTION

**We all met at Davis' place to come up with a plan of attack against whoever was responsible for the reactivating the Control Spires. Once we got to the Digital World, we were attacked by a swarm of Bakemon. Veemon and Wormmon were hurt pretty badly, so it was up to the rest of us to fight them. Cody and I went to destroy the Control Spire, but all of a sudden, a new enemy appeared: DarkEeveemon. She fought us, but just as we were about to beat her, the Bakemon came back. We barely made it back to Davis' apartment in one piece. But at least we lived to fight another day!**

CHAPTER 1: Hitting a Snag

RRRIIIINNNNNGGG!

As soon as the bell at the end of school sounded, the hallways were full of people. One of the kids in a hurry to get to the doors was Davis. He was supposed to play soccer with some of his friends after school, but if he didn't get out there first, someone else would take the good ball.

"Coming through!" he shouted. It didn't do much good, though, because everyone else was engaged in their own separate conversation, so no one heard him. No one, that is, except for one person.

"I've never seen you in such a big hurry to go to a meeting before, Davis." It was Davis' friend and fellow Digi-Destined, Kari. Davis turned around in surprise, suddenly remembering that they were all supposed to go to T.K.'s apartment right after school.

"Um, well…" Davis stammered. "I was actually on my way to play soccer with the guys, but I guess saving the world is probably more important." Davis sighed in resignation. He had been looking forward to that soccer game all day. Now he had to break the news to his friends.

"Hey, Haku, wait up…" Davis ran ahead to his friend. Kari watched the conversation from a distance. It was obvious that Davis would rather go play soccer, but they both knew that their meeting was much more important. She moved closer and heard part of the conversation.

"Man, Davis, you're letting us down again. You've cancelled on us twice this week already."

"I know, dude, and I'm sorry," Davis began, "but it's a chance to spend time with Kari, and that's much more fun than soccer." As soon as he finished, Davis and Haku both looked up and saw Kari standing there, looking unimpressed.

"Let's go, Davis," Kari ordered.

"Man, if I didn't know better, I'd think the two of you were married," Haku told his friend as the three of them went their separate ways.

"I'm, sorry guys, but I can't help today," T.K. apologized. "My dad always takes us camping to celebrate our birthdays, and since he's had to work, we haven't been able to do anything for Matt yet."

"Can't you just wait another weekend?" Davis asked, "I mean, your dad knows about the whole Digimon thing, and I'm sure Matt would understand too."

"I'm sorry, Davis, but this is the only weekend my dad's off work for a while. You know I'd love to help, but this is more important at the moment."

"But…" Davis started.

"Don't feel bad, T.K.," Yolei began. "I can't make it either. My parents are making me work in the store. I tried to talk my way out of it, but I've missed the last two shifts and probably shouldn't miss again."

"Does that mean you'll bring food next time?" Armadillomon asked.

"Armadillomon, that's not important right now." Cody said. "Sorry, but I can't come either. I have kendo practice tonight."

"Jeez, guys!" Davis was getting irritated. "Can _anyone_ come help? Kari? Ken?"

Ken and Kari both looked up. Davis could tell from their expressions that he wasn't going to like what they were about to say.

"Sorry, Davis, but I've got a dentist appointment today," Kari replied.

"And today's 'Take your son to work day,'" Ken said, "so my mom's taking me to the restaurant with her."

"Will _you_ bring back food?" Armadillomon asked, this time facing Ken. Everyone just ignored him this time.

"Well, then," Davis began, "if none of you can go, I guess Veemon and I will just have to go by ourselves." He took his D-3 off of his belt and held it toward T.K.'s computer.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Davis," Kari said. "You shouldn't go by yourself. I'll ask Tai. Maybe he can go with you."

"I don't think_ that's_ a good idea," T.K. said. "We know that DarkEeveemon is using Control Spires. Tai and Agumon won't be much help if Agumon isn't able to Digivolve. I guess it'll just have to wait a couple of days."

"I guess you're right, guys," Davis sighed in resignation. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go." _I can't believe I missed soccer for this, _Davis thought as he and the rest of the Digi-Destined left T.K.'s apartment.

CHAPTER 2: Going Anyway

"Davis, time for dinner," Mrs. Motomiya called for her son. Ever since he got back from the meeting, Davis had been in his room sulking.

"I can't believe they all backed out," he muttered under his breath.

"Aw, come on, Davis," Veemon began, attempting to comfort his friend. "It's not like they did this on purpose. Why don't you go eat? I'm sure it'll make you feel better. After all, when we Digimon eat, it makes us feel better."

"You can say that again," Davis answered. "I'll be back in a while. Oh, and don't worry, I'll bring you something." With that, Davis got up from his bed and left the room.

At the dinner table, Davis' family had already started eating. The dinner looked good; it was chicken parmesan with spaghetti. Davis sat down in the empty seat.

"It's about time you came in here, Davis," June began. "You've been locked in your room for like 2 hours."

"At least I know how to lock the door, June," Davis retorted. June was about to respond, but then their mom gave them each a look that told them the argument was over.

"So, Davis," she said, "how was school today?"

"Um, well, there was the usual learning, followed by lunch, then more learning," Davis answered in a very unhelpful manner.

"What did you guys do at T.K.'s apartment," Mr. Motomiya asked.

"Oh, we just talked about a group project we're working on," Davis answered. "In fact, that reminds me, I've gotta go finish my part of it. I think I'm just gonna eat in my room tonight." With that, Davis got up and took his plate into his room. _I can't believe I was sitting there having this conversation when the Digital World needs saved,_ Davis thought.

"Did you bring food?" Veemon asked as Davis re-entered the bedroom.

"Here, knock yourself out," Davis answered, sitting the half-eaten plate of food on the floor in front of his Digimon, who quickly began eating. While Veemon doesn't eat nearly as fast as his In-Training form, DemiVeemon, the plate was still clean after about 10 minutes.

"OK Veemon," Davis started. "Here's the plan. We're gonna go to the Digital World tonight, just to see if things are any worse. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Well, Davis…" his Digimon tried to respond, but Davis cut him off.

"Exactly," Davis said. "Besides, if we _do _get in over our heads, we can always just email the others for help. If it's an emergency, they'll come right away."

"Um, OK…" Veemon replied hesitantly.

"Good, let's do it! Digi-Port, open!"

CHAPTER 3: Right Into a Trap

"Wow, it looks like DarkEeveemon's been busy since we were here before," Davis observed. The Digi-Port had taken them to the same spot it had the last time. This time, there were Control Spires everywhere he could see. "I bet she buys those things by the dozen."

"Davis, with all those Spires, I'll have to Armor Digivolve if we have to fight," Veemon said.

"Yeah," Davis nodded, "but hopefully we won't get in too much trouble." He was beginning to wonder if going in alone was such a good idea after all.

Davis and Veemon followed the path deeper into the woods, passing the spot where they had been attacked by Bakemon and DarkEeveemon the last time they came to the Digital World. This time, though, the area was empty, with no sign of the battle from the day before. They finally made it to another large clearing, with toppled columns and abandoned structures all over the place. There was also a Control Spire in the middle of the clearing.

"Did DarkEeveemon do this?" Davis asked, wondering if the evil Digimon destroyed the village where they stood.

"No," Veemon answered. "I've heard of this place. It's called the Digital Ruins. According to legend, this is where the Armor Digi-Eggs were first created, and it was home to some ancient Digimon."

"Well I don't see any sign that DarkEeveemon's here now," Davis observed.

"Maybe she left," Veemon suggested.

"If she did, she left all her stuff behind," Davis replied, referring to all the Control Spires. "This doesn't make any sense. Why do I get the feeling we're walking right into a trap?"

"Well, that's because that's exactly what you're doing!"

DarkEeveemon jumped down from a tree at the edge of the clearing where she had been observing Davis and Veemon ever since they arrived in the Digital World.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Davis said, clenching his fists. "Veemon, go get her!"

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon yelled as he leaped from the ground and head butted DarkEeveemon in the stomach. While the attack did knock DarkEeveemon backward a couple of steps, she was largely unaffected by it.

"Silly Veemon," she taunted. "You can't stop me like that! Besides, you better play nice or else I won't let you meet my friends."

"Friends?" Davis asked. "What are you talking about?"

At that moment, three large Digimon emerged from the forest. Their bodies appeared to be made out of rocks held together by belts at various points of their bodies, and they walked like gorillas, on all fours.

"Davis, Veemon, meet Golemon. Their Rock Punch attack will definitely leave a mark. Trust me, I'd know. I created them!"

"You created them?" Davis asked in surprise. "But how?"

"You ask too many questions, human," DarkEeveemon said, beginning to get annoyed. "You see all the rocks around here, don't you? Well it was a complicated process, but I managed to rearrange the digital structure of the rocks to form the Golemon you now see before you. And now, they're going to destroy you!"

The three Golemon approached Davis and his partner.

"Davis, it's time to Armor Digivolve!" Veemon reminded his companion, who reached for his D-3.

"Right," Davis answered. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship!"

The blue and black canine Digimon crackled with electric energy as he leapt between the Golemon and Davis.

"Thunder Blast!" Bolts of electricity shot from Raidramon's horns, but scattered harmlessly across the lead Golemon's body.

"Huh?" Davis asked. "It didn't do anything."

"Rock Punch!" The lead Golemon yelled as it launched its fist at Raidramon, knocking the Armor Digimon to the ground.

"You ignorant fool!" DarkEeveemon taunted. "Your electric attacks are powerless against my Golemon!" _This is bad, _Davis thought. He pulled out his D-Terminal and began to compose an email to Kari.

Kari,

You were right, going in on my own was a bad idea. If you could help me, that would be great!

Davis

_Come on, Kari, check your email!_ Davis thought.

"Rock Punch!"

"Raidramon, look out!" Davis shouted. Raidramon barely managed to roll out from under the Golemon's path. Now all three Golemon were attacking the powerless Digimon.

"Come on, Raidramon, you've got to do something!"

Raidramon leapt back up and tried diving headfirst into the lead Golemon, but the armor on Raidramon's head wasn't strong enough to protect him from the impact, and he fell to the ground, exhausted. One of the Golemon then went over to him, picked him up, and threw him into one of the collapsed columns.

"Raidramon, no!" Davis shouted as he ran to his Digimon. "Someone help us!"

CHAPTER 4: Just in Time

"Double Stars!"

Two metallic ninja stars struck the lead Golemon in the back of the head, drawing his attention away from Davis and Raidramon towards Shurimon, who had just arrived. The other two Golemon were still continuing towards the incapacitated Digimon.

"Over here, boys!" another Digimon shouted from the edge of the clearing. It was Digmon! The two Golemon turned around and headed towards Cody's Digimon.

"Gold Rush!"

Digmon's attack caused them to stumble back, but they quickly regained their balance and continued towards him.

"Crimson Curse!"

A red mist emerged from the Golemon towards Digmon and Shurimon. The attack was thwarted, however by a furious flapping of wings from Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"Shurimon, Digmon, you guys take care of these Golemon," T.K. instructed. "We'll get that Control Spire." With that Pegasusmon and Nefertimon headed towards the Spire.

"Star Shower!"

"Queen Paw!"

The two attacks exploded into the Spire, causing it to crack. A few seconds later, it shattered into pieces. As soon as the Control Spire was destroyed, the three Golemon suddenly froze in place.

"Huh?" Yolei stammered. "What's happening?"

"It looks like they're asleep," Shurimon observed.

"The Control Spire must have been providing them with energy," Davis theorized. "We should be able to destroy them now!"

Shurimon and Digmon moved into position.

"Double Stars!"

"Rock Cracking!"

Two of the three Golemon exploded into bits of data and floated away.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon flew in from the forest, striking the final Golemon right in the forehead. The Golemon then proceeded to explode like the other two.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Ken said, bowing slightly. "I had to wait until my mom was busy so I could leave without having to explain why." Right as Ken arrived, Kari and T.K. returned on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"Wait a second," Davis began. "Where'd DarkEeveemon go?" Everyone looked around, not seeing the evil Digimon.

"Davis…"

It was Raidramon. He was still weak from battle, which caused him to revert back to Veemon.

"I saw her leave right after the others got here," the blue Digimon explained. "Sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"It's okay, Veemon," Davis said. "I'm just glad you're alright. Now, let's go home"

CHAPTER 5: Science Behind the Spires

"See, Davis," Kari began, "I told you going by yourself was a bad idea. It's a good thing we were able to come save you."

"OK, I admit… Raidramon and I _were_ in over our heads," Davis began, hanging his head in embarrassment. "But how were we supposed to know she could create Digimon?"

"She _created _them?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. She said she used the rocks in the Ruins to make their bodies, and then powered them with the Control Spires."

"That explains why the Golemon froze when we destroyed the spire," T.K. stated.

"It makes sense," Cody replied.

"So if she can create Digimon, how are we supposed to stop her?" Yolei asked.

"It's simple," Davis began. "We just destroy all of those Control Spires before she can use them."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Davis," Ken said. "I got a good look at one of them. She's changed some of them. The ones she's using are even stronger than the ones I created."

"We're still able to destroy them easily enough," Yolei stated.

"I know," Ken began, "But I think I can explain that, too. The first one we destroyed was being used to power the Dark Rings. The second one was being used to inhibit natural Digivolution, and the one T.K. and Kari destroyed today was supplying power to the Golemon."

"What are you getting at, Ken?" Cody asked.

"Well, I got suspicious when Wormmon was able to Digivolve to Stingmon even with all the other Spires in the area. He tried to take out the one close to us, but it took him several tries before the thing finally collapsed."

"So the reason we've been able to destroy the other Spires so easily is because they've been powered up?" Yolei inquired.

"Yes," Ken answered. "When the Spires are activated, power is drawn away from their defense systems and moved to do whatever the builder wants them to do. The Spires I built were designed to always be active, because they had unlimited power from the core of my base. I'm guessing DarkEeveemon doesn't have an unlimited power source, or else she'd have all of them activated."

"So how are these different from the ones you made, Ken?" Davis asked.

"Well, since my Spires were always on, destroying their power source shut everything down, including their defenses. DarkEeveemon's Control Spires have some sort of back-up device that protects them while they're inactive."

"Kinda like the screen saver on a computer," Yolei suggested.

"Exactly."

"So are you saying we should ignore the Spires until they become a problem?" Kari asked.

"Yes."

"Man, this really complicates things!" Davis complained. "I wish we could just destroy them all right now."

"Well we can't," T.K. stated, "and we'll just have to wait until after this weekend to take care of the situation. Matt was able to cover for me by telling Dad that I left something at the house, but I don't think I can come up with another excuse until after I get back from my camping trip."

"You hear that, Davis?" Yolei asked, then turned to Davis' blue companion. "Veemon, if Davis tries anything, headbutt him, okay?" Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Good," Yolei continued. "Now that that's settled, I've gotta get back to the store!"

"Don't forget to bring us some food," Armadillomon called as Yolei left the room. Cody just glared at him as the rest of them left Davis' apartment.

CHAPTER 6: Nearly Complete

"I'm getting fed up with those brats!"

A pair of Gazimon flinched, expecting their master to whip them in anger, but the hit never came. Instead, she walked right past them towards another section of her cave. The entrance to this room was guarded by a pair of Devidramon, who stepped aside to let her pass.

As she entered her room, another Digimon approached her with a clipboard.

"Here you go, ma'am," the Digimon said, handing her the clipboard. "We've finished the machine, right on schedule."

"Good," DarkEeveemon said, obviously pleased. "And what about the gate?"

"Well, that's another story," the Digimon said, bracing himself for a hit that never came. "I do know how to open the gate, but it's pinpointing the exact location you requested that's taking so much time. If you let us have some more Control Spires…"

"Use all the Spires you need," DarkEeveemon commanded, returning the clipboard. "This machine makes them irrelevant anyway."

"As you wish, ma'am," the Digimon said, bowing out of respect, and then returning to his work.

_What kind of machine is DarkEeveemon planning to use, and why is she trying to open a gate? Keep reading Digimon: Freedom Fighters to find out!_


End file.
